Dragon City
by Legendary Gentleman Katu R-14
Summary: Is there a land of Night Furies past the Berkian's borders that they don't know about? I sure like to think so... Please Review!


Toothless' POV...

It's been five years since humans and dragons could coexist on Berk, and five years after that since Hiccup's become chief and being married to Astrid.

With me being the new Alpha Male and him being chief, all the ladies kinda flirt with us. I got sick and tired of it and decided to take a walk through the forest. Normally I wouldn't leave Hiccup alone, but I was really annoyed and all he was doing was plowing his wife. Any chance he got, he'd take her into a secret house and have his way with her. I sometimes wish I had a lady friend I could do that with. There was Stormfly, but her and I were just friends and its like having 'thought' about your sister.

I wind through the trees and come across a hole in the base of a hill that I've never seen before. He way the mouth of the caves was it look as though something around my size burrowed its way through the rock.

So I cautiously head toward the hole and look down. I hear rustling and shifting of rocks. I then hear murmuring growing closer to me.

A few seconds later a face hits my face. I step back and realize that it's a female Night Fury, "Watch where you're going bub!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just saw something that didn't belong and I just had to check it out.

"What are you talking about?"

"This is my island and-!"

"You're island? Hah! I saw humans down there, this is there island and no human would share it with a dragon."

"These ones would. They actually work well together."

"That's a load of crock," she said.

"How close did you get to the dwellings?"

"A few hundred yards."

"Then you should've seen dragons flying about."

"I was only passing through but I did see a few dragons. Those humans have some for pets, how insulting."

"No, we're much more than that to them," I showed her my tail, "Look, do you really think a human would go through all this trouble if I were just a pet? I'm his best friend."

"How are you so sure?"

"Why don't you come with me and allow me to show you?"

"You get one shot, if things turn dicey, you help me out okay?"

"Deal."

We walked back to Berk and we stopped at the edge of the forest, "It's okay and I never got your name."

"Kira. What's yours?"

"Toothless," I said proudly.

"What kind of name is that?" She scrunched up her scaly face.

"Here on Berk it happens to be a very attractive name. Now lets get goin'."

We walked into the village and everyone greeted us. Most stopped to marvel at another Night Fury.

"Hey Toothless," a few female dragons greeted me in unison.

"We'll you seem very popular," Kira looked to me.

"I told you that this is my island. I'm Alpha Male and my human happens to be chief."

"Does he have scores of women chasing him?"

"No, just one."

Astrid's POV...

I felt Hiccup's dragon cock slam into me from behind. I was leaning against a support beam in our second house as he fucked me into oblivion, "Oh fuck me babe!" I screamed to him, "Make me cum! Make me cum!"

He gripped my shoulders and plowed me harder. His sweet sex music of varied grunts and moans really turned me on.

"Your pussy is fucking tight!" He managed to say.

"You're just so fucking huge!" I felt an orgasm coming and I felt his cock bulge, "Im gonna come soon!"

"Me too Astrid! Ah! Uh! Mm!" He thrusted harder and harder into me. After a moment or two his dick moved past my cervix and he blasted his hot seed into me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH FUCK!" I bellowed as his filled me and I released all over his large dragon prick.

When it was all done and over with, we dropped to our knees and fell to our sides. We spooned with his cock still deep inside of me, "That was great Hiccup."

He wrapped his arms around me as he shushed me, "Don't talk, I just wanna lay here forever."

Then we heard a knock on the door, "You two need to be a lot more quieter!" It was Gobber, "You're freaking out the other villagers."

And with that, he walked away.

Shira's POV...

I spent the past hour touring Toothless' village. He was really proud of it. And every human just accepted us. I've never seen a more thriving city with dragons in it."

"...And this is our Toothsmith," we stopped in front of a human that was pulling a tooth out of a dragon.

"That was a nasty one right there," Gobber held a tooth in front of the Monstrous Nightmare, "You need to learn how to eat better my friend."

The dragon let out a happy growl and flew off, "Hey Toothless and other Night Fury," Gobber greeted them and turned around. He jolted still and whipped around, "Another Night Fury?" He walked over to Toothless, "Does Hiccup know about this?" The black dragon shuck his head, "Than we have to go tell him. Now!" The large burly man began running.

"C'mon!" Toothless nudged me with his nose and I followed him.

I followed them to a house and there was a brown headed guy there with a blonde leaning against him. The man was smoking out of a pipe, "Hey Gobber!" the blonde greeted him.

"Astrid! Lookie what Toothless brought in."

"Another Night Fury!" Hiccup stood, causing Astrid to almost fall over. The man walked over to me and places hands on my head, "How remarkable. Here we thought Toothless was the last of his kind," he stroked my head lovingly. My tail instinctively began to wag at the loving attention.

"Where did you find her bud?"

Toothless pointed his head toward the forest, "This is so amazing!" Astrid walked over and scratched behind my ears.

"So what's your name darlin'?"

I looked at the ground and etched my name in the dirt, "She can spell," The brunette was shocked, "So your name is Shira?" I nodded, "My name is Hiccup and this is my lovely wife Astrid. And this is our Forge Master and Dentist of the island."

I growled happily, "And you've already met Toothless," Astrid added.

"I think you all should have her meet your friends," Gobber suggested.

"Yeah, where are they though?"

"Snotlout's with Fishlegs on some quest to find better rocks for Meatlug. And the twins should be at their house. Or at least Tuffnut should. Tuffnut is enjoying the day with her lover, Erit son of Erit," he pulled up his pants, "And I'm going back to the shop," he waved us goodbye.

"Listen Shira," Hiccup started, "I know you just got here and you don't know us, but I have a favour to ask of you. Do you think you and Toothless could mate so there could be more Night Furies?"

I hesitated at the thought then sluggishly nodded my head, "Good, but I don't expect it anytime soon. Just take your time with it okay?" I nodded again and he smiled.

"Then let's go," Astrid said then let out a loud whistle. Within seconds a blue dragon landed behind her.

The blue dragon eyes me, "Who are you?" She asked me.

"I'm Shira," I smiled.

"I don't like you," she hissed, "If you do anything stupid you'll get a hide full of spikes. Got it?"

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Okay ladies," Toothless interjected, "Can we just make a truce until after we alert the rest of the village of Shira's presence? You two can kill each other later. Is that okay with you Stormfly?""

"Fine," Stormfly snapped, "I think I can manage that."

Astrid kissed Hiccup before mounting Stormfly. Hiccup mounted Toothless and they took off. For some reason, seeing Toothless take off sparked something in me. The way he took off, was both graceful and powerful. Especially the way his back legs pushed off the ground. So I took off and followed them.


End file.
